The Hole In Her Heart
by livebyinsanity
Summary: Six months after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. Because Edward is not with the Cullens, Alice looks for Bella's future. As the Cullens realise their mistake, what will they do to repair the hole in her heart?
1. Forever

**My second Twilight fanfiction. Here's a breif summary of what's due to happen. Six months after Edward leaves Bella, she's a mess and there's a huge hole in her heart. Very New Moon zombie, except Jacob isn't around to help her. Elsewhere, the Cullen family are miserable and less lively. As Edward is not around, Alice decides to look into Bella's future anyway; knowing that seeing her happy would put the family in peace. However, Bella is certainly depressed. What will the Cullens (minus Edward) do to try and repair the hole in her heart?**

**Disclaimer- The characters and locations belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter One: Forever**

Bella Swan lived for the happiness of others. Her own joy, life and laughter no longer mattered. It didn't even exist. For the benefit of her father, Charlie, Bella woke up every morning, made breakfast before going to school in her old, red truck. When she returned home in the afternoon, it was for his hope that she ate dinner and did her homework before going to bed.

But, Bella Swan was also dead on the inside. Her mind was lost, dreaming about the life she had once had. Her heart was stolen, given to the young man who didn't want her anymore.

Bella Swan had no friends. Not talking, not focusing, not socialising; everybody else simply glanced past her as though she wasn't there. She was all but invisible to them. After time, even the teachers asked no questions, fully aware that the response would only be a longing, lost stare.

For her mother, Bella Swan answered her emails, often replying with one word sentences. She would read the journal like narratives of her mother's day, not caring or even taking in what was going on.

Bella Swan was like a zombie.

In the six months after being left, abandoned, in the forest, Bella Swan had not recovered. On the contrary, she had gotten worse. Bella had trashed almost all of her cds; she would never be in the lounge room when the television was turned on. She would stay away from anything that reminded her of him.

_Him. _The one she had pledged her love to. The one she had hoped to spend time with forever. The one who had captivated her since the very first time she had looked into his face. They had already gone through great things together; they had defied death from the hands of a sadistic and menacing tracker. But, Bella Swan meant nothing to him. She had been abandoned in the middle of a forest, having to wait for hours in the rain before being found by Sam Uley, from the reservation.

Love, life, meaning. To the eye of Bella Swan, those were gone forever.

***

Alice Cullen was miserable. She was sitting on the sofa, watching the TV screen as Jasper and Emmett plated on the Wii half heartedly. She could easily tell that Emmett was winning; Jasper was just idly pressing the buttons without much thought at all.

But, Alice Cullen was also feeling guilty. She was the one who had insisted on having the extravagant birthday party and had been persistent in stating that _everyone _must attend. She had been the one to set up millions of glass decorations in every place thinkable. The glass, which ultimately, cut into Bella's skin and left her bleeding in a house full of vampires.

The party which had ended in disaster was the same party that changed the lives of the Cullen family forever. Alice's party. She had six months worth of memories of Carlisle burying himself in his own grief; Esme crying silent, tearless sobs about the daughter she had left behind. Alice could tell that Emmett's jokes had lost their humour and even Rosalie appeared to miss having a human in her life. Alice's sister found comfort in being around somebody who could live a life considered 'normal.'

And Jasper? Alice's husband was living in his own pool of self blame. Every time he saw a human being; Jasper would flinch and look away. No matter how many times Alice tried to tell him that the fault was completely hers; Jasper would always respond in the same sad manner.

"You never did anything wrong Alice", he would say. "Nobody else tried to take a snap at Bella. Only me."

Alice Cullen couldn't change his mind; he was absolutely certain.

Alice did not even know where her brother, Edward was. After the horrible day, no one had seen or heard from him. Alice could only see the fleeting images of a confused and undetermined future.

However, Alice was surprised that nobody else had yelled at her about the party yet. Even after six months of moping, gloom and vampire depression; somebody was still yet to realise that it was Alice's fault and scream. Or push her through a wall. Out a window.

Alice Cullen wouldn't have minded. In fact, she would have been delighted.

Alice Cullen had thrown the party that tore her best friend out of her world. Forever.

***

Charlie Swan watched as his daughter died before his very eyes. Not in a physical sense, but emotionally. Mentally. Psychologically.

He had to be careful around her. Just one wrong word could send his daughter into a slump; crashing to the floor and lying there trembling for hours.

Charlie Swan had waited six months for his daughter to improve. He was _still _waiting for her to lose the emptiness in her eyes and the distant longing of her gaze. Charlie had tried everything to get life breathing into his daughter. Sending her to Florida? Charlie had been unwilling to see her go but his daughter reacted with so much heat; the idea became unthinkable. Admit her to hospital? Charlie did not like that idea one bit; besides, he was perfectly aware of how much Bella hated hospitals.

Also, hospitals reminded her of _him. _The boyfriend. Or more specifically, the boyfriend's father which caused Bella to be reminded of _him. _

If there was anything he could wish for, Charlie Swan wanted his daughter to be happy. Or even, not...dead. Charlie hoped that one day she could wake up in the morning, have a slight smile, go to school, gossip with friends; pretty much do something that was NORMAL!

Charlie's daughter was not normal. Of course, Bella had never been an ordinary child but still; barely eating, drinking or talking was behaviour on the borders of humanity.

Charlie Swan loved his daughter unconditionally. He had cancelled fishing trips with his good friend, Billy and dropped off work early to make sure that his daughter was alright. That she wasn't contemplating suicide. Nothing could hurt Charlie more than losing her. He was still haunted with the memory of Bella's face when she was brought out of the woods.

What had he seen?

Heartbreak. Misery. Despair. Hopelessness. Worthlessness. Heartbreak. Misery. Despair. Hopelessness. Worthlessness.

Enough to scare Charlie Swan forever.

***

Esme Cullen loved her family. She cared for every single one of her children and was every bit passionate about her husband. Every day, Esme would clean the house, do the garden and countless little things to improve her home.

For many, Esme Cullen was the best maternal figure that had ever entered their lives.

But, Esme had changed. The love and care were still present; they were just being masked by a different emotion. Longing and sadness.

Esme Cullen could not shake off the guilt of knowing that she had left a daughter behind. She vaguely remembered her human life and was aware that emotional wounds were hard to heal. Sometimes, time just wasn't good enough a medicine.

There was one human girl that made Esme cringe with shame. Six months afterwards, Esme considered herself an idiot. How could she have just ditched Bella without a single farewell? How could she have conceded to her son's wishes, knowing how much this would hurt her daughter?

Esme Cullen did not feel like a good mother. Her son, Edward had been convinced that Bella could just move on and start a new life with someone who was 'better than him'. But, she herself could tell that Bella was stubborn; Esme could not picture her letting go very easily.

Esme smiled sadly to herself. It was too easy to begin thinking about Bella these days. Esme wondered whether after six months Bella would have moved on. Even if just a little. Esme did not want her daughter to be in any pain.

Esme Cullen shuffled over to allow space for her husband, Carlisle to sit on the couch. She was comforted by Carlisle's arm around her waist. Slowly and silently, Esme buried her face into his chest and tried to restrain herself from crying. Her husband, understanding as always, began to rub her back.

Esme couldn't control her sobs; it took all her self control to keep herself silent.

Once upon a time, it was highly unusual for the Cullen family to be totally silent for any three seconds. These days, silence happened very often.

Esme could only hear the breaths of her family and the distant sounds of passing cars.

Esme Cullen was startled when the silence was shattered by her daughter, Alice.

"That's enough!" Alice exclaimed suddenly. "Edward's not here to stop us! I'm going to see Bella's future!"

**Thank you for reading. Please, review?**

The future that could shame her forever, Esme thought sadly.


	2. Forks

**Thanks for all the brilliant people who reviewed! I really appreciated it. Forgive me for not updating too soon for this fanfiction; I'm trying to remain focused. If there's any place that seems like there's been a lapse, please inform me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Two: Forks**

Jasper Hale waited. One minute could be a very long time. Jasper feared the worst but was hoping for the best. If his little sister, wife's best friend or brother's girlfriend, Bella was in a bad shape; Jasper was completely to blame.

He remembered as clearly as the night, the fateful day. The day when only one tiny drop of human blood made Jasper Hale lose control. Jasper was feeling guilty immediately. _He _had been the one that pounced across the air, wild and thirsty. _He _was the one who had nearly killed Bella and _he _was by a very large margin been the one at fault.

Jasper Hale watched as his wife, Alice's eyes refocused.

Being an empath, Jasper had the gift to sense emotions. However, nothing in one and a half centuries experience could have prepared him for Alice's emotional onslaught.

She was an avalanche of pain, sadness, devastation, grief, horror, disbelief and so much. In fact, the emotions were so strong that Jasper Hale hoped his instincts to be wrong.

"Bella." Alice moaned as she slumped backwards falling into Jasper's arms; he led her safely to a couch.

By then, Jasper's family had stood up. They all wanted to know what Alice had seen.

Emmett, Jasper's brother and mischief pal broke the silence first. "Alice? What did you see?"

But, Emmett wouldn't be humorous any longer. Jasper noticed the great despair of his family as Alice described everything. He was horrified at the images cruising through his mind. Bella, underweight and vampire pale spending every second of her life doing nothing. Speaking nothing. Eating nothing.

Jasper Hale knew from the descriptions that Bella was suffering.

She was suffering because of him and his own stupid lack of control.

Jasper Hale wanted to do anything to make things better, even going to apologise would sound brilliant. Yes.

Jasper Hale wanted to go back to Forks.

***

Rosalie Hale had never liked Bella. She had never felt the slightest inclinement or sympathy towards her; but, this was no longer the case. Hearing Alice's description changed everything. Out of her entire family, Rosalie was the one who felt the most connection with her human life; hence, human emotions.

Heartbreak and betrayal by the one you thought you loved. Rosalie Hale had a huge amount of experience with those kinds.

So, Rosalie truly understood Bella's wounds. She growled softly; Edward was such an idiot, how could he have simply assumed that Bella would move on? An ordinary human girl, maybe but since when was Bella reacting like somebody normal?

Suddenly, Rosalie's musings stopped.

Rosalie Hale actually felt like helping Bella.

"We can't just sit back and do nothing." Rosalie declared much to the shock of her family. "I would suggest we go back to Forks."

Rosalie's parents, Carlisle and Esme were thinking along similar lines. They agreed with their sometimes vain daughter. Her brother, Jasper and husband, Emmett were nodding slightly in agreement.

"That can be arranged..." Carlisle muttered before reaching the phone and dialling Forks Hospital.

Rose grabbed her husband's hand and they both ran upstairs to their bedroom. Alice had already confirmed that all the preparations would work out nicely and the family would be going back to Forks immediately. Rosalie packed everything she felt necessary; her favourite clothes in particular.

Rosalie had never liked Bella but she felt it necessary to help a human.

***

Emmett Cullen wondered why he hadn't come with this idea earlier. He missed his little sister, Bella and so did the rest of his family. Emmett's brother, Edward wasn't around anyway so there was nothing that the fruit loop could do.

Emmett knew that going back to Forks and probably seeing Bella would go against his brother's orders; Emmett was not _that _stupid! However, he didn't care. Emmett would do anything to see Bella again; he wanted to giggle every time he saw her cute blush and guffaw at human clumsiness. Emmett Cullen was strong enough to deal with Edward later.

As everything wanted was placed into one of his family's many cars; Emmett was feeling positive. He had been feeling down ever since leaving Bella behind. Everybody had.

Emmett Cullen still felt guilty for listening to his brother's pleas and not farewelling Bella. This would be an opportunity to get some peace with the wrongs he had done. Emmett made sure to have the records of all his top scoring video and Wii games; Jasper, in retaliation did the same.

Emmett and Jasper were highly competitive when it came to gaming. They used to play endlessly, but that was before they had left Forks. Even cheerful, easy going Emmett sometimes struggled to focus for three minutes to drive his race car around a track.

Emmett was impatient and whiney as the rest of his family packed the last couple of hundred things. His mother, Esme had insisted on taking many of the garden statues she had recently acquired.

Emmett Cullen was driving his Jeep. The tough vehicle, which had been modified his wife over time, was perfect for somebody like Emmett. He was strong; so was his vehicle. He was adventurous; the Jeep was quite daring too.

With his family all driving at their favoured speeds (approximately 100 miles an hour in a 60 speed zone); everybody arrived at the old house in record time. Emmett was reminded about how beautiful the house had looked. Unfortunately, weeds had started to grow across the driveway.

Of course, Emmett Cullen found it necessary to laugh.

"Stupid weeds." he chuckled under his breath. "Go back to your garden beds."

Emmett being Emmett did not even notice the sharp glares that his wife, mother and sister gave him until Rosalie slapped across his back. He glanced around, confused until his mind finally caught up. Nobody had found his jab at the weeds funny. Immediately, he stopped his laughter.

They were here. They were at Forks. Last time, they had returned because the locals would never remember the Cullens that had used to live on the distant highway. This time; they had returned with a mission.

Emmett Cullen was going to make his little sister happy again. Emmett Cullen was going to fill the gaps in her heart.

**Please Review!**


	3. Missing

**Hey ppls! A very warm thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far. I greatly appreciate it! Please review to tell me whether or not Edward's POV should be thrown in at some point. ;)**

**Chapter Three: Missing**

Charlie Swan was at the police station. He was finding it difficult to remain focused on the countless cases of robbery or assaults when his own daughter was suffering back at his home. Charlie hoped that she was at least doing _something_; he hated it when she spent the whole day moping. His heart was broken all the time.

He was in a hurry when he left the station. Charlie Swan wanted to race home to his daughter; however, he needed to buy some groceries from the fruit store. Six months ago, his daughter would take care of all food related difficulties; now, Charlie had to do it himself.

As Charlie waited in the line, he heard a word that froze his heart.

Cullen.

The two women in front of Charlie were sharing a piece of gossip. Fuming slightly, Charlie listened.

"Really?" the plumper of the two exclaimed. "Doctor Cullen is back! That's brilliant!"

"Yes" the other woman replied. "Apparently, his wife found the weather too hot and sunny in LA."

Charlie zoned out then and he was fuming. So, the Cullens thought that they could just break his little girl and then come back as though nothing ever happened? Charlie wasn't going to have any of that. He despised the family. How dare they abandon his daughter in the woods and not even say goodbye?

Charlie Swan was angry but he forced himself to calm down. For his daughter's sake; Charlie had to act as though everyday life was a beauty. For his daughter, Charlie could not talk about the Cullens, especially _him. _The rogue.

Charlie Swan had no intentions of telling his daughter this information. Charlie could only imagine her pain. He was certain that hearing of the Cullens' return (and subsequently their not visiting her) would destroy his daughter. And; there was absolutely no way Charlie wanted his daughter to be ruined. Again.

He had lost her once due to that family; Charlie Swan would rather die that have that happen again.

When Charlie arrived home, his daughter, Bella was seated on the lounge chair, staring at a fixed point on the opposite wall. Charlie's heart faltered; today was another way where Bella threw all her talents, potential and motivations away. She was sinking greater into her horrid depression; Charlie knew that she was falling too far for him to feel confident dealing with the issue.

"Bella?" Charlie's greeting sounded more like a question. "Once again, I don't know how beneficial all this moping around is for you. Bella, I think you should go to Jacksonville. To you moth-"

"No!" Charlie was momentarily shocked at his daughter's angry outburst. "I won't go!"

And then, she was crying. Mentally dejected and despising himself; Charlie realised that he himself had hurt his baby girl.

"I'm sorry Bella; you don't need to go, if you don't want to." Charlie said hastily.

Charlie Swan was sitting in a pit of hopelessness as Bella stopped crying and went perfectly still. Her lips were jammed; her eyes were wide.

Charlie Swan sighed. His daughter was missing the one thing she needed in her world. And, there was nothing Charlie could do about it.

***

Jasper Hale never bet against his wife. She had an additional gift of predicting the future once a decision had been made. However, Jasper didn't _want _one of her visions to be true. Jasper couldn't dream but he was dreading the truth. The truth that his little sister, Bella would barely sleep every night and would always wake up a screaming mess.

Jasper longed to deny. But, to do that he needed to see Bella for himself. His playful brother, Emmett had offered to go with him. Jasper was grateful. He wasn't sure if he was capable of enduring Bella's pain; it would give him a bitter reminder of what had occurred six months ago.

Two vampires ran stealthily through the night.

Jasper Hale and his brother arrived at the Swan house, just as Bella and her father were going to bed. Jasper could sense worry, stress and anxiety from Charlie while Bella was radiating numbness, uselessness and every wave of depression possible. Jasper was glum. He could also feel a bit of restraint about Bella, as though she was simply keeping some of her emotions hidden inside.

That restraint scared Jasper; how much more could she be concealing?

As Bella curled painfully into bed, Jasper and Emmett climbed into the tree that overlooked her bedroom window. They both wanted a good view.

"Believe it or not, Emmett" Jasper whispered sadly. "I actually hope that Alice has got it wrong this time."

"Me too, mate" his brother responded promptly. "I don't want to see my little sis crying or being upset."

Jasper sighed and shook his head; the wind ruffled at his blonde hair. Jasper and Emmett watched. They observed with heartache (ironically) as she thrashed muttering 'he's gone' in a vain attempt to sleep.

It took a while, but eventually Bella was able to fade out.

And, Jasper Hale was able to feel the full torrent of his sister's emotions. Pain times one thousand, longing for the impossible, depression, heartbreak, misery, loneliness, sadness, devastation, self hatred. It was too much for Jasper to bear.

Jasper Hale fell out of the tree.

***

Emmett Cullen was in disbelief. Vampires. Do. Not. Just. Fall. Out. Of. Trees. Blinking, Emmett looked down, where his brother, Jasper was sitting against the base of the trunk. His head was in his hands. Emmett jumped down; he was careful not to make a sound.

"Jazz, what's the matter?" Emmett asked. "What is she feeling?"

Emmett Cullen was usually bouncy and excited, but on this occasion he was grave and a little scared. Scared of what his brother's answer would be. It was a full minuted before Emmett heard his brother's voice.

"She's a complete and utter mess." Jasper threw up his arms in surrender. "All because of me! Just because I couldn't control my stupid thirst at her birthday party! Because of me! Because of me, Edward found it necessary to leave her! And now! Everything she feels is misery! Depression! Heartache!"

No. Emmett Cullen was not going to allow his brother to take all the blame. Particularly when he did not _deserve _it. Emmett remembered his early days when a hiker came too close to where he was hunting....and he lost control. For his brother, Emmett knew that it must have been even more difficult. Jasper had a life before the Cullens; a war life with extreme human killings. Personally, Emmett considered his brother very strong and well minded to have even attempted to change his way of life.

Emmett hastened to console.

"Jazz, you're stronger than you think!" Emmett exclaimed quietly. "You haven't even thought of attacking or killing a human for ages! Jasper! This isn't your fault!"

But, Jasper would not accept the truth of Emmett's words. Emmett Cullen was actually getting a little annoyed. He resorted to the comedy card; for many decades, Emmett had been able to cheer up his friends and family whenever they were feeling down. Emmett sighed. For six months, smiles had been a very rare thing in the Cullen house.

However, Emmett could not just abandon hope. He had to at least _try. _

True to his heart, Emmett did. He cracked a range of jokes with big gestures. At one point, Emmett wanted to just drag his brother home so that his pixie sister, Alice could take over. However, after thirty minutes, Jasper at least stopped cursing himself.

Emmett and his brother repositioned themselves on the tree and observed through the night. Emmett flinched when Bella woke up screaming 'he's gone he's gone' and winced when she cried through the night. Emmett did not need to be an empath to know how his little sister was feeling. He knew that she was missing his brother, Edward.

And, Emmett Cullen did not know where his brother was.

***

Carlisle Cullen was waiting. Just like everybody else in his family were waiting. His daughters, Alice and Rosalie were frowning out of the windows. His wife, Esme was pacing around trying to shake off her own unhappiness.

Just as the day was breaking, Carlisle heard the sounds of two quick pairs of feet. Next moment, his sons were leaping in from the window. Carlisle could tell, immediately from their grave expressions that the findings were not good news.

"She's horrible." Jasper said sadly. "It's as though she has a giant hole in her heart. She _needs _Edward. We _need _to find him and drag him back where he belongs. With Bella."

Carlisle Cullen agreed completely.

**Vampires. Do. Not. Just. Fall. Out. Of. Trees! ;) Please review!**

**Also, feel free to check out my other fanfic 'What If Bella Hated Edward'. The link can be taken via my profile. The name speaks it all. ;)**


	4. Nothing

**A warm thank you to all my brilliant reviewers! You guys are awesome! Anyways; I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- Twilight is obviously the property of Ms Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter Four: Nothing**

Bella Swan cared for nothing. Felt for nothing. Smiled for nothing.

And the events of last night did not change this feeling. In her dreams, Bella was standing in the middle of the forest, in the exact same place where she had been abandoned. Around her was nothing but the shadows of the trees. Darkness in the place of light; once, Bella Swan had grown to love nature.

Then again; once, Bella Swan had actually been wanted.

Bella Swan got out of bed stiffly and walked numbly towards the bathroom. She passed her father, Charlie on the way but made no sign of greeting or recognition. Once Bella was done, she walked downstairs. Bella's face was blank and her eyes were lifeless.

Bella sat down. Her shoulders sagged and her hair leaned forwards, hopelessly against her cheeks. She was only sitting there motionless for a few minutes before Charlie entered the kitchen. Charlie was dressed in his uniform.

Bella's father sighed at her still posture and quickly put a bowl of cereal in her face.

"You need to eat." he reminded her seriously.

Bella Swan looked at the food as though it was an alien. The momentarily emotion on her face was wiped. Blank and lifeless. Slowly, Bella's spoon scooped out a small portion and even more slowly; she tipped the contents into her mouth. She chewed in a mechanical manner.

It took an alarming amount of time before Bella finished two thirds of her food and her father breathed a little sigh of relief.

Bella Swan moved slowly to her truck and began to reverse down the driveway. She drove slowly to school and parked at her usual, lonely position. The other kids usually stayed out of Bella's way when she drove; three months ago, Bella had bumped into a girl named Sylvia Stone without even realising it.

As she ploughed to the main building, a flash of white from her left caught her attention.

When Bella Swan looked again, there was nothing.

***

Alice Cullen was becoming extremely frustrated. No matter how hard Alice strained and tried, she would never find a conclusive vision of her brother, Edward. Alice would see flickers; a bronze copper haired boy darting through the trees, an aeroplane taking off and landing somewhere in Brazil and Bella's face flickered too.

Alice Cullen felt sad each time she saw that face. It was the face of her best friend. Alice knew that Bella was suffering; she was feeling completely hopeless that she couldn't use her gift of tracking down Edward to help the other Cullens.

But, Alice also felt hope. The hope wasn't an artificial mood created by her beloved husband, Jasper. Hope was a blooming dazzling light that Alice could see. What she couldn't see was whether or not the hopes would be received. It was difficult. Alice Cullen was not used to being blind. Her gift created visions with a basis on real life decisions; Alice couldn't see a happy future for her best friend, simply because the family had not tracked her lover down.

Alice knew that Edward's arrival would not only bring happiness to Bella, but the rest of her family too. Her parents, Carlisle and Esme would be beyond pleasure if Alice saw him even considering coming back. Alice sighed. Her brother's future was an undefined, horrible mess.

Alice picked up her cell phone and rang Edward. She was ninety nine percent sure that he would not pick up. Edward never did. He sent an occasional text and a few phone calls from time to time but not enough to please anybody. Alice's sister, Rosalie wanted to kick his butt.

Alice arrived at her brother's voicemail and sighed deeply. The message she left was similar to the couple of hundreds that had already been sent.

"Edward, this is Alice." she said wistfully. "Please come home to the family. We all miss you so much. If Esme could cry, she'd spend every moment of every day doing just that."

Alice Cullen was hoping that the guilt trips could make her brother come. She scanned quickly into the future but once again, images were blank and inconclusive. Alice threw her phone onto her bed with frustration. She gritted her teeth. Normal vampires weren't supposed to get headaches. Alice sighed again.

Picking up her cell, Alice walked out of her room and flitted down the stairs. Her husband met her half way. Alice and Jasper quickly joined their family who were seated in the lounge room. There were still things to be decided. Alice's brother, Emmett had taken a quick glimpse of Bella at school and according to his information; she too looked like the walking dead.

One of the pressing issues was when or if the family would actually make contact with Bella.

And with so many decisions in the way, Alice Cullen could see nothing.

***

Esme Cullen has seen it all. She has seen the fights with her family placing ridiculous bets. Esme has also seen the comical discussions which had everybody laughing their heads off; in the case of her adopted son, Emmett, he would have probably have torn the chair apart.

But, this was a different experience for Esme Cullen. Serious family discussions only happened once or twice in a decade; and, when they did happen Esme knew that the outcome had to be chosen correctly. Esme Cullen recalled that the last big meeting had concerned whether or not her daughter, Bella would remain alive. Esme shook her head slowly. Her dead, frozen and unbeating heart still had the ability to hurt.

Esme's family were still making no ground. She alongside Alice and Emmett wanted to reunite as soon as possible and try to cheer Bella up. On the other side, her husband, Carlisle were agreeing with her children, Jasper and Rosalie that turning up without Edward would make her even more heartsick.

Esme Cullen's heart also was pained about the absence of her youngest son. When Esme said youngest, she was obviously referring to the age of transformation.

Oh, why in the world wasn't Edward answering any of the family's texts or phone calls? Esme Cullen was plagued with the worries that maybe he was actually annoyed at _her. _Esme tried to shake those bad thoughts away and focus on the family talk.

"Emmet! Think!" Esme's daughter, Rosalie was calling out. "It's fairly obvious that Edward, the idiot, is an important in Bella's life! If we all suddenly turn up after six months of nothing; the very first thing she'll think is 'Oh. Edward's not here.' And you know what, Emmett? That wouldn't be on my list of best ways to help Bella!"

There was a silence in the room. Esme Cullen beamed proudly at her daughter. She did not recall Rosalie having ever made such a strong family committed comment about Bella. Esme was glad that at the very least; these complications had healed the rift between two of her daughters.

"I didn't mean it like that" Emmett pouted unhappily. "I meant; Bella's doing nothing at the moment. Wouldn't one of the first things that would help is to let her have fun?"

Esme Cullen agreed with her son. But, she couldn't deny that her daughter also had a good point. Esme only wanted what was best for Bella; if there was anything that needed to be done, she would do it.

The conversational debate continued. Esme Cullen merely waited.

Sooner or later, time would tell and Esme's family could be wholesome once more.

**Sorry for the rather abrupt chapter ending. It was the only real natural place to break it off. Otherwise, we'll just be listening to a little more backwards and forwards, repititive conversations. Please REVIEW!**


	5. Longing

**I'm going to apologise in advance for two things. One. That this chapter has had such a long waiting time. Two. That nothing really BIG happens. However, I have included what Edward's gotten up to and I will include Edward every couple of chapters.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- All Meyer's.**

**Chapter Five: Longing**

Edward Cullen was scowling. There were three things annoying him right now. One, the vampire he had been tracking, Victoria's scent had vanished. Two, his family kept on calling him. And three, he longed for Bella.

Edward's girlfriend had been the best thing that had ever danced across his life. And now, he had left her. The act was for her safety and that lone thought brought Edward comfort. He was a menace and a danger; in under two seconds, Edward Cullen could kill his lover and he would neverbe able to deal with it should the situation arise.

Edward Cullen was down in Texas before he lost the scent of his hunted. He had been in the airport where Victoria had left many criss crossing trails. On gut instinct; Edward had bolted through an exit to the carpark, only to find himself lead directly to a dead end. Once he had returned; the scents were even more dispersed.

Hence, the trail had been lost. Edward knew that Victoria could be anywhere right now. Edward hissed in frustration.

His mood wasn't going to improve. Edward Cullen's cell phone vibrated in the pocket of his pants. The caller ID read 'Alice'. His sister was going to be dead unless she had something important to say.

"What?" Edward spat into the receiver; he was in no mood for small talk. "If you're trying to ask me to come home again, my answer is no and you know it!"

Edward Cullen was angry. Again. The high pitched voice of his younger sister was once again requesting something that he had absolutely NO intentions of doing. Come to think of it; Edward wasn't sure where his family had moved. The settlement at Denali had not been long term and Edward had left before the plans for the next move had been made.

"No. Alice." Edward growled and a passerby glanced at him nervously. "I will not be going."

He snapped the phone shut. Stupid people never leaving him alone.

Edward Cullen would have to find some other trace of Victoria.

***

Bella Swan was staring into space. It was amazing how beautiful her own backyard could look when one hadn't seen it properly in a while. For the first time in six months; Bella was taking in what her eyes were seeing, working in a much clearer sync. For the first time in six months; Bella felt hopeful. The ghost of her brown eyes was still present, only that it had been subdued a little.

Bella Swan had the hunch that something big was going to happen.

Two seconds later, her shoulders slumped and the minute brightness left her eyes. Bella Swan was left to stare dejectedly out the window. There was no hope for Bella. Everything that she dreamed about was a forgotten reality, a history; if only a genie came out of a soda bottle and granted her one wish. Bella Swan knew what she would have said immediately.

Bella would have asked to have her adopted family back. She wanted desperately to see her boyfriend, Edward and best friend, Alice again. She wanted to be alive with parties (crazy, yeah?) and sleepovers. Bella longed to have her old life back.

But, she was not vain enough to ask for something that was impossible. Bella Swan was not selfish enough to ask others to sacrifice their happiness for one spot of comfort in her heart either. No. Happiness was not one of Bella's priorities. She needed food, water and oxygen to live. Bella could live without happiness; Bella could live without love.

The front door opened and Bella's father entered the house, furious with the number of false alarms he had that day. Despite the large amount of noise his dramatic entrance made, Bella Swan did not look up. A glistening tear trailed slowly down her frozen face.

Lost in the moment, forgotten in time. Bella Swan had become only an inconvenience to the ones around her.

"Bella?" her father asked. "Are you alright?"

Bella Swan said nothing. Somewhere in the back of her numb mind she processed the question. Slowly, Bella began to nod mechanically for over a minute before stopping. Her body, tense and still truly resembled a vampire.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me." Bella's father said, concern lingering in every trace of his voice.

Bella said nothing and her father soon went upstairs to shower and change. She brushed a few strands of unkempt hair out of her eyes and stared unseeing out the window. Wasn't it amazing how much each stab of time hurt? And here was Bella Swan merely wasting away.

Stiffly, Bella got up and went upstairs; inside her room, Bella lay on her bed and closed her eyes. As the darkness crept inwards, Bella Swan was overtaken by the dark nothingness. But, this time instead of just a complexion of trees and dense forestry; Bella Swan also saw a flicker of a silhouette where the attributes of golden eyes and pale skin jumped out at her.

Bella Swan ran away from her mind's mental cravings.

But wishes like this always had the awful tendency to come back.

***

Carlisle Cullen was faced with a choice. He, as the patriarch of his family was to give the final ruling as to how things would now proceed. He knew very well the arguments for each side of the story.

He knew that making their presence known to his 'daughter' would allow his family more contact with her as well as access to more recreational enjoyments. Carlisle Cullen also knew that by revealing themselves, he and his family could make Bella more depressed due to the absence of his son, Edward. Carlisle was a calm and sensible man; he knew how to make life changing decisions and work under tension.

But, Carlisle Cullen was not used to making these types of choices. He wasn't used to a choice that would dramatically shape _his _own future. Since his commitment to a 'Vegetarian' diet, such choices rarely appeared.

Carlisle Cullen took a deep breath. His mind was made up. Carlisle's daughter, Alice was squealing.

"Alright." he said authoratively. "I doubt it will be long before the rumours fly across town anyway. Alice, Emmett; I suggest that you two go first."

"Now Carlisle?" Emmett was asking impatiently; Carlisle recognized the twinkle of deep longing in his son's golden eyes.

The moment of truth had arrived. And, _this _was a moment where Carlisle felt comfortable. A moment where a path had been cleared and pure instinct led the way. A moment where he could help out and at least bring second chances to some unfortunate souls.

As Carlisle Cullen nodded, he grappled with a distinct vision of two futures. One was of triumph. One was of failure. As a paternal person, Carlisle longed to see his entire family as a united force. This meant the return of two people. The first of his vampire connections, Edward and the entrancing, Bella. But, Carlisle knew that there were chances of everything ending in disaster. His dead unbeating heart still quivered at the mere thought of his family separating to head their own ways.

The idea was like a parasite, clawing at his insides.

Carlisle Cullen watched, lost in thought as his two most energetic children left the room. He didn't need to be an empath like his son, Jasper to know how everyone felt. Carlisle could almost feel the anticipation, touch the worry and see the uncertainty. He too was feeling the same.

When the one thing you truly wanted backfired; what was left of you? Where was the place to run; where could you hide? When the greatest torrent of hope blacked out into a tried up stream; how could you recover? If you had gotten so close and messed up; how would you forgive yourself? How would you cope? And how can you not help but want to die, fully aware that what never had could have been?

How?

**A little bit of philosophy stuff at the end....**

**I would like to thank my awesome reviewers so far. Many thanks to CosmicEssence, emmybaby, Kennedy Strider Cullen, Iniysa, ruby diamonds, Kimberly Steward, Jits, House M.D259123, mee, southeast, aderrett, Jet Angle, Belle Morte Rising, boo, EdwardShouldBeMyFiance and CarzyVampyre.**


	6. Reveal

**How long has it been since I last posted? A month? I'm so sorry everybody! It's just that I've had friends visiting from overseas which gives me little time to sit down and type. Unfortunately, they'll still be hanging about for a couple more weeks. So, odds are I won't be able to update until April 9. Really sorry about that!**

**Chapter Six: Reveal**

Bella Swan lived in a world of grey and this world had been her home for the past six months. Her father, Charlie had only just left for work but Bella already felt that she had been alone for an eternity. Bella felt devoid of anything or anyone that mattered or cared about her anymore. There was a little piece of her heart that had departed, taking away every bit of life from her.

That hole threatened to eat Bella up. Every moment caused her the worst pain she could ever have imagined.

Nothing could possibly compare. Not when Bella toppled down the stairs and broke her leg at the age of five. Not when she was eight and got hit by an elderly lady's car. Not when Bella Swan lay dying on the floor of a ballet studio and a sadistic vampire by the name of James prepared to launch the final blow. Nowhere close to when Bella's arm was bleeding profusely from the large quantities of glass fragments after being thrown over a piano covered in glass decorations.

Nothing could compare to the feeling of abandonment and worthlessness. Nothing could possibly heal Bella Swan's throbbing heart. Because the ones who truly mattered to her had gone. Disappeared. And left no trail of which Bella could possibly hope to follow.

Today was no different.

Bella Swan curled into a ball onto her couch and fixed her disillusioned eyes on a point on the wall. Today was Saturday which meant a day of doing nothing. Time meant little to Bella. To her, it was merely another moment of existing meaninglessly. Bella was just an empty shell, a ghostly reminder of her former self; she was just a lost moon, spinning away from all the stars with no direction or purpose.

It is unknown how long Bella just sat there, still and unmoving but after a while she stood up and turned her gaze out the window. The scary fact was that Bella Swan wasn't _looking _out the window but _seeing through _the outdoors. The view never actually registered in her mind. The dark grey storm clouds and the drooping foliage never flittered across her brain.

At approximately half past one, Bella was startled by the sudden cacophony of her doorbell. Bella's head turned slowly as a few more impatient rings thundered into her ears. Bella winced before stepping forwards tentatively. Who could it be? Nobody ever came to the house looking for Bella; it was as though she never existed. Even thinking about those seven words made Bella's heart throb. They reminded her too much of the past. They reminded her too much about _him. _

The doorbell went through another few rings before Bella got there. She took a peak out the front window and immediately her heart stopped.

There was absolutely no way Bella Swan's vision could be correct. There was absolutely no way that two of her most missed friends had suddenly revealed themselves.

But Bella Swan knew that she was not hallucinating; she was not.

***

Alice Cullen had to remind herself to be calm. She had to continue to tell herself that patience was a virtue and that breaking down the front door would do more harm than good. Keeping her brother, Emmett in check was a much harder task.

She tutted loudly as Emmett pushed the button to the doorbell several times in his haste to see his little sister. Of course, Alice too was desperate to see her best friend; six months apart had felt like an eternity of separation.

The moment of reveal had finally come.

Alice Cullen's sharp ears were easily able to make out the small sluggish footsteps of her long lost companion, Bella. Alice breathed in deeply as she saw her friend's dull but chocolate brown eyes peer at her from behind the window. Alice watched as Bella's jaw dropped ungracefully.

Alice smiled and waved her hand slowly; she looked as her best friend blinked a lot, probably trying to work out if what she was seeing was even real.

"Alice? Emmett?" Alice heard her friend's shocked whisper.

Not for the first time, Alice Cullen had to breathe deeply. Her brother, Emmett seemed unsure of what to do or say. After a brief shrug, Alice began to speak.

"Bella, it's us." Alice said, pity and sadness burning in her golden eyes. "May we please come in?"

There was something in Bella's eyes that was like a silent stab to Alice's heart. A long six months had gone by but Alice Cullen had never forgotten the amused light her pupils held. But, now all that light was shattered and gone; her best friend was lifeless. If Alice had though that her visions were bad; nothing compared to seeing her friend now. Bella looked hollow, empty.

Immediately, Alice Cullen felt her heart threaten to collapse. To see her best friend looking so miserable and hopeless made a burst of anger surface. Alice was absolutely disgusted with her brother, Edward. How _could _he have done such an atrocious thing? But then Alice remembered; she _had _listened to him and obeyed her brother's wishes. Alice felt awful. In those painful seconds that she stared into her best friend's eyes; her own stupidity caught up with her. It was _all her fault. _

Alice knew there was no one else to blame. Had she looked into the future earlier, she could have warned the family as to what was happening before things got too bad.

Slowly, ever so slowly the door opened. Alice let out a breath of relief that she wasn't even aware of holding.

"Alice?" the skinny girl in the doorway whispered. "Is it really you? Are you real?"

"Bella, I'm real. And so is Emmett here." Alice Cullen said; she was trying to keep on a perky Alice style smile but with all the depressive emotions flying around, the task was unbelievably difficult.

Alice watched as Bella nudged the door open while muttering words that only a vampire with enhanced senses would have been able to hear. Naturally, Alice could make out the words perfectly; she felt her brother shudder too upon hearing the softly spoken 'Is Edward here too? No. Don't hope. Don't hope. He isn't coming back. He doesn't want you. Just be grateful already! You have Alice and Emmett! Edward. No. Don't go there.'

It was all quite upsetting and the misery increased when Bella asked the inevitable question. "Is it just you here? Or is _he _here as well?"

Alice had to choose her words carefully. She knew that. She just had no idea how to actually word it. Unfortunately, her impatient brother wasn't so keen to think about his response. Alice gasped as her visions showed Bella's reaction a mere three seconds before it actually took place.

"Most of the family's down here as well." Alice's brother responded cheerfully. "Except for Edward, the douchbag."

Alice wanted to slap him.

Bella's eyes began to water and she ran to her bedroom with a wail of despair.

Growling, Alice Cullen turned to face her brother.

***

Emmett Cullen realised that he had slipped up. The angry pixie in front of him was fuming.

"Sorry?" Emmett said a little timidly and then winced when his sister, Alice slapped him across the cheek.

"You idiot!" he heard her hiss. "How could you be so tactless? I'm going upstairs."

After a short, white blur, Emmett Cullen was left standing alone in the doorway. The sounds of his sister's lithe footsteps could he beard upstairs. Quietly, Emmett let himself in and started to go up as well. He was intrigued, having never visited the Swan residence before. What Emmett Cullen did see made him feel guilty. He wondered what his little sister; Bella had been doing these past six months. Cleaning? Tidying? Sorting? Emmett wanted to cringe.

He recalled with perfect memory promising to be always there for Bella. And, Emmett Cullen had failed. For he had abandoned his sister just like the rest of his family, during the time of greatest need.

Emmett went upstairs where Alice was now trying to stop Bella's silent sobs. The shakes running through her body almost violently made Emmett's heart bleed. It was his fault. It was his own stupid fault.

Emmett Cullen prided himself in being strong, a warrior who could face anything without even having to blink. In this one devastating moment, Emmett had proved himself wrong. He wasn't tough. He wasn't almighty. Emmett Cullen was the coward who took the easy way out and expected everything to turn out okay.

How wrong Emmett was. How very wrong.

"He doesn't love me." Emmett's little sister was sobbing. "He is never coming back."

"Shhhh Bella." Alice was saying with condolences. "Edward cares about you very much. He just needs time to figure out that he's being an annoying git."

Under normal situations, Emmett would have chuckled. Right now, he just struggled to find the will. Emmett would have been happy if his other brother, Jasper was here; Jasper could have helped to free up the mood.

"Bella, we all still care for you." Emmett Cullen snapped back to the present by listening to his sisters. "Carlisle practically buried himself under a mountain load of work; it was amazing that the humans didn't notice. Esme spent half her time behaving like a zombie and the other half vampire crying. Emmett and I missed you more than you can possibly imagine. Jazz has wrecked himself with guilt and self loathing. And Rosalie? Even Rose has come to miss your presence. You complete the family."

Alice shot Emmett a quick glance, one that only the sharp eyes of a vampire would successfully catch. Fortunately, Emmett Cullen was intelligent enough to realise that his sister wanted him to speak.

"Yeah Bells!" Emmett shouted in his booming voice. "We've all missed you so much! Why don't you come back to the house?"

There was a moment of silence. Emmett Cullen was anxious. Had he made another error? Had he said another slip up?

After an eternity of silence, Emmett's ears picked up on a low whisper.

"Yes." The girl had mumbled. "Yes. I will come."

**Please review! If anyone would want to read another fanfic of mine until the next update, feel free to look at my newest one-shot, _Find the Will_ or my first ever fic, _What If Bella Hated Edward._**

**And thanks for those who have put up with the hideously long wait.**


	7. Unexpected

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Here comes Chapter Seven! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - All characters are obviously the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter Seven: Unexpected**

Jasper Hale was the first to notice. Automatically, he looked up at the sound of a car turning off the highway. A car he recognised as belonging to his wife, Alice. But then, something else reached Jasper's senses. A smell that he knew all too well. Human. Sweet, sickly and the ultimate temptation.

Jasper Hale felt the venom pool in his throat. He hastened to swallow, biting back a growl. Jasper had done enough to hurt Bella and his family already.

"They are bringing Bella with them?" Jasper said in a perplexed groan.

He was anxious. Could he control his thirst before things got out of hand? Or would he fail, bringing disaster like last time? Jasper Hale's ability as an empathy allowed him to feel the emotions of the people around him. Concern and familial love radiated from Jasper's parents, Carlisle and Esme while his sister Rosalie was stunned. Of course, Jasper was rather astounded too.

Whatever he had seen coming, this was certainly not it. But, there was no time for Jasper Hale to do anything now. The car was quickly turning into the tree covered driveway; two seconds later, two pairs of sturdy, confident feet touched down upon the foliage. Jasper's improved senses picked up the sound of a third more fragile being stepping down.

He could hear the small conversation going on outside as well.

"There's no need to be anxious." His wife was saying. "Seriously Bella, everybody is missing you."

Of course, she was right. Jasper Hale definitely had the right type of gift to verify that statement. Even his 'twin' sister, the icy queen of them all had been upset when Bella was gone.

"Yeah Bella!" Jasper's brother and partner in crime, Emmett was chuckling. "Besides! Edward's a dork!"

Wrong move. Jasper Hale only wished that he could have warned his brother earlier. As he felt Bella's emotional state go from shockingly numb to outright despair, Jasper Hale curled into a tight ball. How could he simply ignore his little sister's heartbreak? How could Jasper simply push aside her pain, when it was multiplied by a hundred than anything his own family had felt?

Because the one thing that Bella needed in her life had left here.

The worst part was that Jasper knew it was his entire fault. On September 30, six months ago, Jasper Hale had lost control. And that was the primary reason why Bella had been reduced to this empty shell, a whisper of her former self.

Jasper Hale felt so guilty. He absolutely loathed himself and bathed in his own self disgust. Just one second of weakness and he had destroyed Bella's life.

"Son" His father, Carlisle gasped. "You have to rein all these emotions in. Bella's about to come inside."

Jasper hadn't even realised he was projecting. Jasper Hale cursed his own dismal control before taking back all the sadness. At that moment, the door opened and a beautiful scent of freesias came in.

Jasper Hale waited tensely for the bloodlust to kick in. To his surprise, it never did.

***

Bella Swan had spent six months in loneliness. She had gone through six months of hell, tormenting herself with the loss of her adopted family. Now that they were all gathered before her, Bella didn't know how to think. She was still uncertain as to whether or not she was hallucinating. And the vampires she saw were not real.

Yet they had to real, right? Bella Swan couldn't bear to live in a world where they didn't exist. Bella blinked twice, seeing no differences.

They were here. This was no hallucination.

Suddenly, Bella Swan began to cry. She could feel the tears escaping and coursing down her face; Bella knew that there were others watching here every move but she couldn't bring herself to care. The last six months just were too hard to suppress. What was Bella Swan doing? Why was she in a house with seven vampires who didn't care about her one bit? Bella knew that if the family had loved her, they would have never left.

Bella was unwanted; the family probably were just inviting her in out of pity. After all, how could the perfect people find love for somebody as diminished and worthless as herself?

It was not just an unlikelihood; it was an impossibility.\

Before Bella Swan could even talk, she found herself enveloped by a woman with caramel hair. Bella's memory recognised her as Esme, the forever motherly figure.

"Oh Bella!" Esme all but cried. "I've missed you so much!"

Bella returned the hug, still not sure why Esme was looking so happy. When Bella Swan was finally released, she found herself face to face with a blonde vampire whom she could identify as Carlisle. Human memories had not paid enough justice to the way that Bella's second father had looked. The endless love and concern in his golden eyes had not been well depicted. The warmth in his cold bodily hug; Bella Swan had to admit that she had forgotten.

"Hey Bella." The one she recognised as Jasper greeted. "It's great to have you back."

Bella Swan nodded. Before turning to the one who had not yet said a single word. She was leaning against the stairway; her face puckered with conflicting emotions. Bella never had an easy relationship with Rosalie. And she doubted that that would be remedied very quickly.

In a way, Bella was glad to have that little bit of angst around her. That way Bella wouldn't feel so overwhelmed by the love which would only trigger more memories of......_Edward......_ more depression and more gloom.

"Bella, do you mind if I talk to you?" Rosalie asked suddenly, startling Bella with her quick wind chimes voice. "Alone?"

The last time somebody has asked to speak to Bella alone; he had broken her heart. The last time Bella _went for a talk _with Bella she had found out that her boyfriend, the only think that kept her alive was going to leave her.

And the memory alone brought Bella Swan down to her knees once again.

***

Rosalie Hale saw Bella sink to the ground. She was confused. Was it something that she had said? Or, was Bella just so upset at simply seeing her again. Rosalie knew that she could be a moody, vain, annoying, icy bitch at times. But, hadn't she changed over the last six months? Rosalie had come to accept Bella, the fragile human as an important member of the family.

Merely a second had passed. The family were beginning to move towards Bella. Rosalie watched as her pixie sister, Alice moved forward to take control.

"Bella? Bella?" Rosalie's sister said. "Tell me what's wrong. Nobody here is trying to hurt you."

Rosalie Hale breathed in deeply. She realised that she had not needed to for a very long time.

"It's nothing." Rosalie could easily pick up the whispered words, choked out in between sobs. "I just got reminded about _him."_

Him. It didn't take a genius to realise that Bella was referring to Edward. Rosalie Hale felt herself suddenly consumed by a fierce anger. Her 'twin' brother, Jasper looked up and shot Rosalie a confused eyebrow. Rosalie merely shook her head. She knew where the fury came from. Rosalie Hale prided herself on being a family person, anything that could hurt the family whether now or in the future had to be taken care of. What made her mad was that her own brother, Edward appeared to have created some of the largest tears. And now that bastard had run off doing who knew what!

Was Rosalie Hale mad? Yes she was!

Then, Rosalie Hale felt guilty as she looked down upon her little sister's small frame just wracked with sobs for the one she loved. Rosalie knew as well as anybody that she had not treated Bella well, six months ago out of jealousy and vanity. Rosalie Hale wanted to make things change. She knew she would have to talk with Bella and smooth a couple of things out.

But, Rosalie could wait. She would have to learn to be patient.

Yes, Rosalie Hale could learn to be patient. It was a small price to pay for the hostility she had displayed towards the human. Rosalie's mind had not changed about Bella becoming a vampire (she was still madly opposed to it) but Rosalie was at least willing to bend her behaviour.

Rosalie Hale had already seen that Bella wasn't prepared to speak to her alone; so, Rosalie decided to compromise. She took three steps forwards and crouched down on the ground. Rosalie's sister, Alice shot her a confused look before taking a dive into the future. Rosalie was pleased when Alice walked away, nodding with what appeared to be approval.

"Bella." Rosalie said softly; a low murmur to human ears yet the vampires in her family could hear with perfect clarity. "I'm sorry."

Rosalie paused for a moment; she noticed that Bella's sniffs had subsided just a little.

"Bella, I never meant to be so mean to you." Rosalie said sincerely. "It was only because I was jealousy of Edward and thought that you would ruin my family. I was wrong. More wrong than I can ever say. Bella, you complete this family. You are part of it. And I am sorry that I ever doubted you for it."

Rosalie smiled sadly.

***

Bella Swan stared at the blonde vampire kneeling beside her with wide eyes. The words she had just heard were totally unexpected. It took her nearly a minute to get her had back together.

Bella Swan reached out and gave Rosalie a hug.

"Thank you."

**So, I want you to review! And tell me what you think! What's the opinions on Rosalie and Bella near the end there? That was a last minute improvisation so I don't know how well it fit in!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Be nice! ;)**


	8. Theories

**I know this is a slightly short chapter, but it was just a natural place to stop. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- All characters are property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter Eight: Theories**

Carlisle Cullen was truly smiling. This had to be the first time he had been able to do so in six months. As he looked down at his daughters: Rosalie, Alice and Bella conversing lightly and his sons, Emmett and Jasper have a real joke around; Carlisle's heart was warmed considerably. He felt a comforting arm brush against his shoulder and glanced up to see his beautiful wife, Esme.

"Edward." Was Esme's whisper.

There. Carlisle Cullen now had a small pang of sadness. He wished that his first son could join in to fill the missing piece of this reunion. Carlisle was sure that if Edward was here, Bella would be a _lot _happier. There was something about Carlisle's daughter which seemed subdued.

As if she was afraid to trust.

Carlisle Cullen immediately plunged into guilt. Bella had placed all her faith into his family yet they had all betrayed her. Carlisle was the most influential member of his family; Carlisle could have stepped in to decide that everybody remained in Forks. But he didn't. He had been weak enough to take the backseat which slowly tore his family apart.

It made Carlisle sad that he could have stopped his family's darkest hours from occurring.

Silently, Carlisle Cullen returned upstairs to his office. He felt that he did not deserve to join in the celebrations. Carlisle was getting wrapped up in complex philosophy when he was interrupted by a knock on the door; it was his son, Jasper.

"Carlisle, I wanted to talk to you about something." Carlisle could tell that there was something major on his newest son's mind.

"Go ahead" Carlisle Cullen was listening, glad to have a distraction from his own woes.

"Well" Jasper said hesitantly. "Earlier when Bella came, I forgot to hold my breath. However, I was shocked to find that I felt no bloodlust at all. Like, it wasn't as though I couldn't smell her scent; I just wasn't even tempted to get some blood. Why? Why suddenly? Why?"

To say that Carlisle Cullen was surprised would be a vast understatement. He had expected an update on his family's emotional climate or some feedback on his own. Carlisle had to focus on turning the more professional side of his brain on.

Wait. No blood desire? Or thirst cravings?

Carlisle Cullen thought about it for a moment as a few things turned in his head, matching up with prior knowledge. The only problem was, this idea of Carlisle's, was it even possible?

Carlisle's son was still waiting in nervous anticipation; so, he decided to voice his theory.

"Son", Carlisle Cullen began with uncertainty. "I think that when you spent six months away from Bella, missing her presence, guilty for what had happened, you instinctively lost that desire to feed from her. It's as though something in your head is saying that you can't hurt Bella anymore, you can't lose control. You don't want to make a mistake in case things end.....badly. Does that even make sense?"

It was a fairly lame, improvised explanation but Jasper grinned.

And Carlisle Cullen smiled back.

Alice Cullen was both happy and sad. She was over the moon because her best friend was back with her family, where she belonged. On the other hand, Alice could easily identify the missing element in this reunion. Her brother, Edward. Alice Cullen sighed; her brother could be annoyingly stubborn at times, particularly when it did nobody good.

Alice looked around; her father and husband were not in sight. She could hear their voices upstairs. Alice's mother, Esme was in the kitchen, humming to herself while the others were joking around the television. She figured that she could slip away unnoticed to make a phone call. Yes.

Alice Cullen darted out of the room and pulled out her trusty cell phone. She quickly found the number that she had dialled so often and rang.

As expected, she arrived at voicemail.

"Edward!" Alice shrieked into the phone. "You had better come home! Because, guess who's here! Actually don't guess because you're never going to get it right! So, get your ass here right now! Or I'm going to get to you and drag you home myself! Jeez! How hard is it to get through your thick idiotic head? Get home NOW! Or at least call back! Because you're hurting a lot of people's feelings here! Carlisle! Esme! Me! Em! Jazz! Rose! And, have you even thought of this yet? BELLA! Get this into your head! You NEED to return to BELLA!"

Alice Cullen had a theory that bringing up her brother's soul mate would speed up convincing him to return home. At the moment, she had no idea if her scheme would be successful or not. The future was still in confusing shades of darkness. Alice sighed. It was in situations like this that Alice felt so hopelessly _normal. _

Alice Cullen hated being normal.

Edward Cullen growled. His phone was ringing yet again. Edward hissed as he broke off the leg of a chair. Accidentally of course.

Edward was staying in small motel in Rio de Janeiro. Edward didn't go out during the day and even at night; he rarely went outside to hunt. Instead, Edward Cullen preferred to pass the time moping around now that he had abandoned the chase of Victoria, his enemy. Edward had basically become a shell, a mere fragment of his former self.

It was only when his phone alerted him of a new voicemail message that Edward glanced down at his cell. As expected, it was Edward's sister, Alice. Edward Cullen had long since lost track of how many times she had attempted to contact him. Having nothing else worth doing, Edward Cullen opened the message with a defeated sigh.

"Edward!" A soprano voice shrieked. "You had better come home! Because, guess who's here! Actually don't guess because you're never going to get it right! So, get your ass here right now! Or I'm going to get to you and drag you home myself! Jeez! How hard is it to get through your idiotic thick head? Get home NOW! Or at least call back! Because you're hurting a lot of people's feelings here! Carlisle! Esme! Me! Em! Jazz! Rose! And, have you even thought of this yet? BELLA! Get this into your head! You NEED to return to BELLA!"

Edward Cullen jumped upon hearing the name; to an outsider's perspective, Edward may have been electrocuted. However, it actually was the shock of hearing somebody yell out his lover's name.

For the first time in six months, Edward felt a flicker of emotion rise from within his heart.

An ignition of energy.

And then, it cracked. The full scale depression and sadness exploded; Edward Cullen cried out. He collapsed to the ground, slumped so that his head touched the floorboards. Vampire tears of venom appeared in Edward's eyes but he let them flow freely. For the first time in six months, Edward let his grief over Bella take control.

It was unknown how long Edward Cullen lay there, whispering Bella's name.

_Screaming _Bella's name.

**I felt so sad writing the very end of Edward's part. He's been alone (in a literal sense) that he's deluded himself into the false sense of stability. Poor guy.**

**Can you believe that this is nearly the end of the story? Only a couple of chapters to go!**

**Please REVIEW! It'll take up only two seconds of your time!**


	9. Falling

**Hello! And welcome back to for the latest instalment of The Hole In her Heart, which is a story mostly about friendship and family relationships! **

**Chapter Nine: Falling**

Bella Swan was still disbelieving. She had spent a long six months practically alone and now to be surrounded by six people that Bella had longed to be with. Bella Swan still couldn't imagine a good reason why the Cullens would still want her, a plain and ordinary human.

Unless they only yearned to hurt her.

Bella Swan had considered the possibility while her friend (or was she), Alice drove her home. After all, the theory made sense.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Bella couldn't help but notice the little bit of anxiety in her midget friend's voice.

Bella shrugged. She was still uncertain about Alice and the rest of the family due to the off chance that they would all leave her again. Who could deny that Bella Swan would only fall apart again, only this time worst than before? Bella didn't know if she could trust.

Bella Swan was glad that her father, Charlie was not home. She had no clue how to explain the extra colour in her cheeks and the slight brightness in her eyes.

Bella Swan was tired from having a crazy and emotionally exhausting day. She had gone from numb with depression, to absolute shock, devastation, wistfulness and subtle suspicion. On top of everything, Bella was perplexed and couldn't be sure what everything meant.

One thing Bella could identify, she _needed _her former boyfriend, the centre of her existence. His return was the only thing that could make these hectic events seems real. She _needed _Edward. Badly. He was the only being that would repair the gaping wound in Bella's heart and piece tormented fragments back together.

Bella entered her bedroom. She had intended to walk over to her window and peer into the drifting night but she never got there. A corner of loose floorboard got caught beneath her clumsy foot and Bella Swan fell with a small crash onto the floor.

Bella Swan closed her eyes in annoyance before getting up. She glanced at the ground. And gasped.

Beneath the wood that had been forced away, was an array of objects. A variety of colours shapes and sizes. Curious, but with a feeling of dread locked in her heart, Bella knelt down for a closer look. Once again, she gasped.

She was looking at a photo frame, pictures of the most gorgeous guy that ever existed, two plane tickets and a CD. Bella Swan recognised them immediately. They were her final presents, the things that _Edward _had taken from her.

Here was the proof she was unwanted.

Here was the evidence that Bella Swan was worthless. Laid out for all to see.

If _Edward _still cared for her, he never would have stolen such emotionally symbolic items and ditched them beneath a lonely floorboard. Bella Swan's knees buckled to the floor, a fresh cascade of tears were flowing; she blinked rapidly, trying in vain to rid the dewy moisture.

Bella Swan was falling.

Falling into the dark abyss where nobody could save her.

Falling.

Alice Cullen was half relieved. And the other half of her brain was on edge. Despite her mate's calming effects, Alice couldn't shake off the sinister feeling that something was wrong. It was only natural that Alice Cullen would get a vision soon, either confirming or dismissing her qualms.

She did.

Alice's husband, Jasper held the pixie during her minute of oblivion.

What had Alice seen? Or, more importantly, what had she _expected _to see? If Alice had anticipated a smiling content Bella, she was greatly mistaken.

The vision...

The vision of a shaking, fragile teenager had pulled painfully at Alice's heartstrings. It was her own fault that Alice's friend had to deal with this pain in the first place. All Alice needed to do was take a glance into Bella's future, make sure she would cope; but, Alice had neglected her duty as a sister. As a friend.

"No!" Alice moaned. "Bella."

Alice did not notice Jasper trying to soothe her desolation.

Guilty and desperate, Alice Cullen jumped out of her husband's clutched. She knew her emotion were probably in turmoil. Before anyone could utter another word, Alice was running back to Forks, returning to Bella.

As she turned into the street, Alice heard a distinct yet subdued set of sobs. Bella, Alice had no question.

As Bella's father was not home, Alice bounded inside via an opened window before rushing to the upstairs bedroom. Here, the sounds of crying only got louder and Alice almost wished that she could shed a tear herself. Tentatively, Alice opened the bedroom door and kneeled beside the shaking figure.

"He didn't love me." Alice's heart broke at Bella's distraught choked out voice. "Edwardwould have never have dumped this stuff here if he did.

Alice Cullen gasped as she took in the contents strewn across the floor. They were the presents Alice's family had given Bella last September. She felt a surge of unexpected anger. Her foolish brother, Edward; how had he _dared _to do such a thing?

"I'm sorry" Alice whispered breathlessly as she enclosed her arms in comfort around Bella. "I'm sorry."

Silently, Alice Cullen vowed to try even harder to find her idiot brother.

Esme Cullen thought she knew the definition of torture. She thought that losing her young son, all those years ago was the crux of pain. Esme was mistaken.

Her son, Edward was who knew where and not answering any of her calls. On the other hand, her daughter, Bella was hurting from long months of isolation. Esme thought she understood agonies but seeing Alice and Rosalie looking incredibly guilt wrecked made her want to simply break down and cry.

Esme's family was hurting and in turn Esme Cullen was throbbing on the inside.

What type of 'loving' mother abandoned her child?

It was a recurring question, asked again, again and again. But Esme could not find any answers that could possibly justify the horrors of her actions.

If there was any way for Esme Cullen to correct the grave errors of the last six months, she would jump to take the opportunity.

Yes, Esme would.

**So, what do you think? Was it good, bad or horrible? I will be showing Edward in the next chapter. Please review! I want to know what all you guys think and where do you think this is going?**


	10. Breaking Point

**Hey guys! Thanks to all the brilliant people who reviewed. Now, I'm really sorry that this chapter came out quite late but I had a sever writer's block and was frequently scrapping whole paragraphs and rephrasing simple things. I hope you'll forgive me as I've managed to pull out a longer than usual chapter at almost 2000 words. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten: Breaking Point**

Bella Swan cried. Her pixie friend, Alice said nothing as Bella stained her designer clothes with salty tears. It was only after thirty minutes that Bella could sniff her way out of the tight embrace and crawl towards her bed, kicking herself in the foot on the way. Bella's foot throbbed but she ignored it.

"I'll be fine now." Bella Swan said, with a yawn. "I'll see you tomorrow Alice."

Her friend's eyebrows furrowed but she still left without saying a word. Half content, half uncertain; Bella Swan coaxed herself into sleep.

For the past six months, Bella had never slept peacefully. Her father, Charlie would always be woken at three or four in the morning by a strangled scream and onslaught of crying, something that freaked him out. But tonight was different. Apart from one short dream, Bella's night was uneventful.

In her dream, she was walking down the stairs, wearing a cerulean blue coloured dress with matching heels. Bella grimaced as she stumbled slightly – Alice's sturdy arms grabbed her before she could fall. Blushing for her clumsiness, Bella Swan looked around the room which was decorated extravagantly – pink and purple downed each of the walls and in one corner a huge banner reading 'Happy nineteenth birthday Bella'. Her adoptive brothers, Emmett and Jasper elbowed one another as they sniggered at a private joke.

But Bella's attention was elsewhere.

"Happy Birthday Bella." Said a voice, soft and velvety under her ear.

It was _him. _

It was Edward.

Bella got dressed quickly for school but the dream refused to leave her. Bella couldsee _his _face so clearly, a mere few centimeters from her own. That vivid face – so close, yet so far. Bella Swan wanted to squirm into his cold arms. She wanted to touch his face, stroke his hands and breathe in his alluring scent.

In fact, the _intensity_ of the wish startled her. For the past six months, Bella Swan had yearned for her vampire boyfriend but never as strong as this. Maybe it was because the Cullens were back and Bella had reason to hope that one day she would see _him _again.

Maybe.

When Bella Swan walked into school later that day with a fragmented smile grazing her lips, there was chaos. First to notice her, of course, was Mike Newton, a friendly boy in Bella's grade. He immediately ran towards her ignoring the whispered comments of others in the parking lot. For the past six months, Mike had been trying to advance romantically with Bella, citing excuses such as 'she needed to see that the world still revolved without Edward'. Had Bella been listening to those cruel words, she would have punched him in the face.

"Hi Bella!" Mike greeted cheerfully. "Wanna go out to the movies with me tonight? I'm sure we could watch something romantic…And then laugh at how dorky our previous dates were.

Bella Swan's hopeful mood vanished in an instant to be replaced by a cold anger. Without sparing another glance at the earnest boy, she strode off into the main building. Classes passed in a blue. Bella was an intelligent student but she frequently found herself thinking 'Since when had we covered this material in class' or 'Did we really do this last week?'

In fact, the only subject that seemed vaguely similar was Gym. Bella Swan would flail her arms like a bird but the ball would still strike her in the face. Two girls that Bella had never really liked: Jessica and Lauren giggled as they prepared to send more rumours around.

But, Bella Swan didn't care. She drove home quietly in her trusty red truck. She should have been expecting her friend, Alice to do something random as the moment Bella stepped outside her truck, the graceful pixie jumped down from the roof.

"Bella!" Alice seemed to scream as she jumped up and down. "We have so got to go SHOPPING!"

Bella gazed at Alice with disbelief; she shook her head firmly, feeling quite satisfied when the vampire was left to pout, pleading with her honey golden eyes.

"Urgh." Alice muttered unenthusiastically.

"But, can I come over to your place?" Bella asked the question timidly, trying to keep the fear out of her voice; she worried that the Cullens may have departed already, sick of wasting time, and that her amazing dream would never become the reality. Bella Swan didn't know how much time she had left but she needed to capitalize.

They drove to the white mansion using Bella's truck which chugged at its incredibly slow pace.

Standing in the doorway was Esme, the motherly figure of the Cullen family; her smile was huge, big enough to fall off her face.

"I'm so glad you're here" Esme whispered through a hug whilst Bella was shocked at the apparent sincerity.

"I'm glad you are too" Bella whispered and if it wasn't for the family's sensitive hearing, they would have missed the fervently pained words.

And she was. Because if the Cullens had left without saying goodbye this time, Bella Swan would have once again _nothing _to hang onto. \

"Wanna play video games with me?" A loud booming voice sounded from the living room; Bella recognized it as her goofy brother, Emmett. "Jasper's being a sore loser."

Bella shrugged as she walked timidly over to the lounge. Emmett's wife, a tall beautiful blonde vampire, Rosalie smiled. Eventually, Bella found herself unable to resist; she ended up participating even though she crashed even more than Jasper.

Within a couple of hours, Bella Swan had almost managed to forget about all her worries as she played games and conversed with the Cullen 'teens'. But although she relished in the feeling of belonging, her heart still panged for the one who didn't love her and Bella frequently glanced towards the front door – as though she was waiting for him to enter at any minute.

"He still loves you." Bella Swan jumped at Jasper's deep voice; he was standing by the window while Bella had been sitting nearby, staring blindly at the television screen. "And we all do as well. We should never have left. And soon, he will realize this too."

She ignored his obvious attempts to give her hope.

"He doesn't want me." Bella whispered desolately. "He said so himself."

"Only time will tell." Jasper responded, just as quietly.

And then at that precise moment, Alice squealed as she clapped her hands. The little pixie turned around grinned widely at a perplexed Bella.

"What?" Bella snapped.

"No-thing!" Alice sang, her tone, in contrast was bright. "Except I'm going to beat Emmett soon! So everybody get ready to celebrate!"

Time always did have a way of slowing itself down and after several hours of pure insanity, Edward Cullen was able to gag his screaming mouth. He lay on the dusty floor, motionless, as the memories of the happiest time of his life flowed like a waterfall through his mind.

Edward pictured his soul mate, Bella's face and immersed himself in the warmth of her chocolate brown eyes. He ignored his last memory of her – eyes tortured with anguish as the light slowly faded away. Perhaps this was the moment where Edward was able to think clearly as his actions had finally caught up to his mind. Perhaps this would be the day where he realized that life just wasn't _worth _the struggle unless his beautiful Bella was by his side.

Perhaps this was Edward Cullen's breaking point.

Edward revisited some of the intimate, personal moments he had shared with his lover. Edward Cullen reminisced over stepping into the meadow, rainbows of sunlight reflected from his skin as in the same place; Edward was dancing in the school prom – the first time in over a century that he had been happy to go there. And for the first time, Edward was reminded of the things he loved: Bella's hair, her skin, her soft lips, her adorable blush….

And as he recognized all the positive emotions he had relived when Bella was around, Edward felt a burst of pain. The distinct conversations had come back to Edward after months of locking them away in an unbreakable vault.

"_I'd rather die than be without you; I'm not sure if I could still live a life. As much as I love Charlie, and Renee – how much will it kill me to survive when you're not around?"_

Edward froze as a low whine escaped his clenched teeth. How could he have done this to his angel – the girl he loved? Why hadn't Edward Cullen made the connections: Bella had never acted like an ordinary human, so why would she _ever _react like an ordinary human would?

Yes, this had to be Edward's breaking point.

For he had taken the definitive step to realize that there had been no point to leaving Bella. It had only caused both him and his lover unnecessary pain. With that thought in mind, Edward Cullen ran out of the rundown apartment he had been staying in and ran. Edward had one decision in mind: Forks. Oh, Edward would have to apologise and plead for her to forgive him because there was no way he still deserved her love after all the heinous decisions he had made.

Edward Cullen ran – too fast for a human to see let alone hear the sound of hurried footsteps. Edward was on the eastern coast so he knew that the journey would still take over a day. But Edward continued to push himself faster as he propelled himself further than ever.

But he did halt when his cell phone vibrated in the pocket of his pants. It was a message from Alice, who had no doubt seen that he intended on returning to Washington. "Come over to the house, Edward. I knew you'd finally find the brains to do SOMETHING right. But slow down a little, would you? You want Bella to be already here before you arrive too."

Edward Cullen wasn't sure to be happy or sad. His family were with his angel – Bella would not be completely alone. Yet, he had wasted so much time when he _could _have been with her had he listened to his family's pleas for Edward to go home. But Edward banished those thoughts as he carried on with a vampric jog.

Edward Cullen was coming home.

**So, thanks to all the wonderful patient reviewers - please drop me another! And tell me what you think of Edward's homecoming.**

**~alicecullen5**


	11. Supernova

**Chapter Eleven: Supernova**

Six months. It had been too long. _Way _too long. For Edward and Bella, the last time they had hugged lovingly had been eons ago, almost from a different life. Perhaps fate could be kind and pull them back together; or maybe he could be a cold bastard and find a way to keep them apart.

As it stood, Edward Cullen was sprinting as quickly as possible towards his family's residence in Forks. Having stopped for a quick hunt on the way, he felt strong and was determined to get home as soon as possible. Unhindered by the falling sunlight and unbothered about the cars which would see a flash of white before later writing it off as a trick of the light, Edward was feeling determined.

Back at the Cullen home in Forks, you had to be blind to not notice the anticipation building up in petite Alice Cullen. However, the family were failing to work out whether Alice's anticipation was the _good _sort or the _bad _type.

Bella Swan's eyes were distant and unfocused, as her fingers idly began to play with her fork and spaghetti that Esme had made for her dinner. Ignorant of the playful taunts that Emmett and Jasper were hurling over their xbox game, Bella couldn't help but remember the last time she had eaten all of her dinner... which was back in the era where Edward was still with her. His silky laughter, exuberant piano melodies, his soothing touch...

He was getting closer now, having made it towards the fringes of Forks; he could hear the thoughts of his brothers and sisters. Her golden eyes widened like saucers as a vision flittered thorough her mind. He could see the front door now. They could hear his raced footsteps. Her heartbeat was speeding up for a reason that she could not identify.

The door crashed open.

If you could take a moment to imagine the most monumental moment in your life, then I could try to explain the atmosphere in the Cullen house when Edward crossed the entryway and (at a slower speed) made his way upstairs.

Six pairs of amber eyes stared as Edward appeared in the lounge room – a sort of shocked disbelief resonating from each of them. Alice recovered first into an expression of smugness while a second later; Esme had dropped the salad bowl she was holding as her face changed to unbelievable glee. But, it was in the second that the glass fell to the floor and shattered that Bella turned around, raising her eyes off a barely eaten plate.

And as Edward's eyes met Bella's, a supernova occurred. She couldn't believe her eyes; she scrutinised the man standing directly opposite her, trying to decipher whether or not he was real. He gazed intently at her face, re memorising every line, wrinkle or freckle that she had, wondering how he could have survived without her for so long. Her fingers subconsciously reached out to touch his marble skin despite realising that she was seated on the sofa, at least five metres away. His senses were assailed by her scent of warm freesias and when he breathed he felt a refreshed form of happiness.

The room was silent as Bella swung her legs around the sofa and stood up shakily, not once breaking eye contact with the copper haired vampire. Her lips parted before coming together again; she paused as though reconsidering her words before speaking in a dry whisper.

"Are you real?" Bella's quaking voice sounded so sad and uncertain that Alice, who had been anticipating a happy reunion with smiles and no more depression felt like crying. But she remained silent, as Edward took a hesitant step forward.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Edward said, almost to the floor except he was still focused on Bella. "I thought that my leaving would be better – you would be able to live a long happy human life without us monsters interfering..."

But he never got to finish his explanation when Bella wailed tearlessly, falling backwards into Alice's arms, who helped her settle back onto the couch. Sniffs could be heard as she struggled to control her breathing while the pixie muttered comforting words in her ear.

"I think we should leave" Carlisle murmured to Esme, tugging at her elbow. "Give Edward and Bella a chance to talk things through."

Albeit reluctantly, Esme nodded to follow her husband out the door as Emmett and Rosalie also made a quiet escape. Jasper retreated into a corner but otherwise remained present, watching his wife with worry and concern. His ability of emotional empathy allowed him to sense the bizarre collection of feelings prevalent in the room. Worry and anxiety from Alice; disbelief and a numb type of shock from Bella while Edward was feeling hopeful with guilty regret running wild in the background. Not to mention the undercurrent of nervousness around the room. Head held gingerly in his scarred hands, Jasper slid down the wall, his movement unnoticed by the other three.

Bella's eyes were watery now and centimetre by centimetre Edward's feet shuffled closer to her trembling form.

"Did you really think that _leaving _would make me _better_, Edward?" She whispered both sadly and angrily. "You meant everything to me; I loved you with everything I had. And when you turned your back, it was like all solid ground had been swept from underneath my feet."

"I'm so sorry" Edward tried to plead, but Bella was not finished; her eyes were focused on a spot on his forehead.

"I was a shipwrecked woman, clinging to a spar." She said. "Everywhere I looked, I saw memories of you and so I started not looking around at all." And here Bella laughed dryly. "Where I started hearing your voice in my head instead! So, much for 'it'll be as though I've never existed', Edward; try as I may like, I couldn't forget you."

"Bella..." His voice was shaking with turmoil and pain.

"Why are you here anyway Edward?" Bella asked, ignoring the ache in her chest when she spoke his name. "You don't care about me, remember? You said it yourself 'I'm not good for you',"

"Bella, I didn't mean..." Edward stuttered, attempting to make sense of the thoughts running amock in his brain.

Meanwhile, Alice was getting frustrated. The scheming midget _knew _that Edward and Bella were designed for one another and that they just had to get over this little (big, _whatever_) hiccup. Sighing, Alice screamed from within her mind. _JUST TELL HER THE ENTIRE TRUTH!_

He paused for a second. _NOW! _Shrieked the bell like voice.

"Bella!" And with his half tortured yowl, Bella quietened to appraise the vampire with tear filled eyes." When I chose to leave, undoubtedly the worst mistake I've ever made, I was thinking of you. I was remembering what happened last spring with James and I was terrified of all the other hidden dangers you could be in because of your involvement in my world. I was worried for your safety. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"HURT!" Bella shrieked suddenly. "You didn't want me to get _HURT? _Edward, the past six months have been the most PAINFUL I have ever had to deal with! And, here you are, claiming that you didn't want me to get hurt?"

With that comment, Bella's voice had cracked into an almost screeching pitch. With an inaudible (well inaudible for humans anyway) sniff, Bella ran out of the room; her thoughts were a blitz with only the fateful memory of Edward's departure dominating her mind. Bella would find that she had somehow dodged Rosalie while obscured by crying and crash landed in Alice's bed.

A dumbfounded Edward stood as a marble sculpture – his eyes betraying him of his horror as Bella ran away. Blinded to Carlisle and Esme coming downstairs to hug him in a soothing manner; deaf to Emmett's muffled 'nice to see you again', Edward's only thought was consumed by one word.

Bella.

The Bella he'd give his life for was the same Bella he'd gladly die for and now that he knew the terrors of not having her in his life, Edward was going to hold onto her with everything that he had.

The relationship between Rosalie and Edward was and will always be a difficult one to define. They argued frequently; and got on each other's nerves. Yet at the same time, they united over a joint sharing of angsty moods. Alice and Emmett, the usually cheerful ones had fought tooth and nail in a desperate failed attempt to make Edward leave Forks, but it was _Rosalie _who had supported his decision and encouraged him to do it promptly.

So it was Rosalie that shared Edward's regret.

A few hours later, Bella was stirring faintly from her sleep, where she had experienced a lovely dream about being reunited with Edward. It was so pleasant to see his face of perfection that Bella did not wish to wake up, instead firmly closing her eyes, to keep out the rays of sunlight dancing across her duvet. But when the light changed its trajectory to glisten on her face, Bella's eyelids were forced apart.

She was forced to adjust to the glistening diamond like appearance of Edward's hand. And after she blinked rapidly to ensure that this scenario wasn't an extension of her dream, Bella was staring shocked at the vampire sitting on her bed. A gasp escaped from her lips which parted as though she was about to speak, but Edward responded first, with a gentle hushing sound.

"Would you understand what I meant if I said I was only human?" He murmured softly, allowing his velvety voice to have a caressing edge to it. "Let me explain this from the beginning Bella. From the moment I met you, my whole perspective of life shifted dramatically. I saw things I'd never seen before and felt vivid emotions that brought me joy that I never could have comprehended. I had a reason to live my life – I had a _reason _to pay attention during the boring repetition of school. You made me _happy_, Bella, you made me feel complete. When you were gone, my whole world went black. I couldn't see the lights I used to cherish; I couldn't enjoy music or literature because without you close by, I had no reason for anything."

Here he chuckled, despite the painful memory.

"I deluded myself into thinking that if I sacrificed my own happiness, and to a stage, my sanity, in the name of your safety, then the trade would be worth it." Edward continued. "I saw myself to be dangerous – a monster and that I didn't for a moment deserve to be in the presence of an angel like you."

"You are _not _a monster" Bella insisted forcibly, then blushing when her voice was amplified by the sparkly purple walls.

"I was a monster when I was getting ready to leave you. I was a vile demon when I disregarded your emotions and opinion, selfishly relying on my own impulses, and my own impulses alone." He confessed shamefully. "You have to believe Bella when I say that on that fateful afternoon, I lied. I lied about you not being good for me because you will _always _be _better _than me. I fibbed about vampires being easily distracted because no matter how hard I tried; I couldn't remove your face from the forefront of your mind. How many times did I try to convince myself to come back to Forks and to go down on my knees, begging for forgiveness? Well – the same number of times that I stubbornly insisted that you were safe and living your life a human should.

But what I've learned in this past six months is that I cannot live without you and I was a fool to even try. Please Bella, give me a second chance."

By now, Bella's left hand was clasped in Edward's; despite all the time that had passed, it was still a perfect match. Bella's eyes held a slight layer of wetness and if Edward could cry, he'd be positively bawling by now.

"Alright" Bella consented softly. "One more chance."

Edward smiled broadly as ninety percent of the anguish left his facial expression. His lips bent down to place a kiss upon her hand, feeling elated.

"Thank you."

Outside her own bedroom, lingering in a hallway nearby, Alice Cullen permitted herself a grin as she skipped downstairs towards Jasper. Although she knew that Bella and Edward still had more amends to make, she was content to realise that soon, everything would return back to the 'good old days'.

And Alice's family would be complete.

**Wow. It's hard to believe that this is the final chapter and where this story comes to a close. So, now I would like to thank all my brilliant reviewers who supported me throughtout this journey - even when I updated sporadically and when I went in breif circles of repetition. Thanks to all of your encouragment and your pressuring me to update faster. And I definitely appreciate your advice in improving my plotline. But in particular, I'd like to give a shoutout to valuablenicola for being my muse. While it is unlikely that I will provide a sequel to these events, I hope you all enjoyed this fanfiction and will continue to be interested in my other stories in the future. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. xD ;) :) =) **

**~alicecullen5**


End file.
